


Jim & Blair's Excellent Nap

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair and Jim make a bet. Will they both win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jim & Blair's Excellent Nap

## Jim & Blair's Excellent Nap

by Pink Dragon

For fun, not money. Got a lot more of the former than the latter, so if you sue me, all you'll get is my fun.   


This scene has been in my head for at least a year. Hopefully this will get it out of mine, and into yours. <g> Not betaed, awl misteaks are myne. Please feed the Dragon. 

I don't usually do bottom-Blair, but this just wouldn't work the other way round!

* * *

<><><><><>

"Lie down on your tummy," I whisper to him. He pulls slowly out of my arms, turns and lies down on the sofa, face down. I take hold of his leg, the one to the outside of the sofa, and bend it gently to the side so I can sit down, between his legs. 

"God, Jim...." he says softly, his face pressed against the cushion. 

"This is gonna be so good, baby, just relax, okay?" 

"'Kay...." 

I start by rubbing my hands up and down his back, over his round little bottom, and down his thighs, then back up to his bottom. God, I love his bottom. I could spend all day just stroking it, licking it, pinching it. Fucking it. 

He's doing his meditation-breathing thing, slow and deep, his ribs rising and falling with each breath. I slide one thumb between his cheeks and brush it over his hole and he moans. Then I start stretching him. First one wet, lubed finger, then two, and finally, when he's whimpering and gasping, I push three fingers inside him, and in another minute he's ready, loose and wet and relaxed. "That's good, baby. You can sit up now." 

He turns his head and looks back at me, eyes dark with lust and whispers, "That's easy for you to say, man. I'm like, boneless here." Then he smiles at me, that sleepy, sexy Blair-smile that goes straight to my cock. 

"Yeah, well you won't be boneless in a minute, babe," I leer at him. He looks down at my crotch, eyes widening at my erection, and leers back at me. 

Then, for someone who claims to be boneless, he scrambles awfully quickly to his feet. "Sofa or chair?" I ask him, as he stands in front of me, his cock waving happily at me. 

"Mm, which is more comfortable for you?" he asks. 

"Uh, the chair, I think." It's got arms on both sides, unlike sitting on the sofa, and since I'm gonna be sitting there for a while, I want to be totally comfortable. He holds a hand out to me, I take it, and he pulls me up off the sofa. We twine our fingers together, I grab the quilt off the coffee table, and we move slowly over to the yellow chair. 

The room is dark, the shades drawn, the fireplace lit and burning brightly, to warm the room. We'll both be naked for the next hour or so and I want Blair to be warm and comfortable. It's mid-afternoon on Sunday, and time to prove my claim to Blair, and win his twenty bucks and his unending gratitude. 

We've got a bet. A bet that I'm going to win twenty bucks on, and Blair is going to get his fantasy fulfilled. Actually, I guess we'll both win. I grin to myself at that thought. He bet me I couldn't do it, but he underestimates me. 

This all started last Sunday, just before our nap. He was nestled back against my chest, my cock planted firmly inside him while I loved him slow and sweet. While he moaned and gasped and cried out my favorite words, ("slower" and "harder" and "pleeaassee,") he told me one of his favorite fantasies. I told him I could probably do it, maybe not all night, like his fantasy, but definitely for as long as a nap. He turned and looked back at me, disbelief shining in his eyes. I reminded him I'm a Sentinel, I can turn up touch, and smell, and sight and hearing, and give him what he wants, for at least an hour or so. 

He said "No way, man." 

I countered with, "Twenty bucks, Sandburg." He pulled his hand off my ass and I pulled mine off his cock and we high-fived, sealing our bet. "Next Sunday, Blair, rain or shine." 

"Deal. Now would you let me come, please?" 

So I did. 

<><><><><>

I settle into the yellow chair, putting a throw pillow behind my lower back. I slide down enough that I can rest my head against the back of the chair and I hold my arms out to him. "Just sit on my lap first, okay?" 

"Oookaayy...." he says, looking a little wary. He finally lowers himself onto my lap, facing away from me. "Now what?" 

"Lift up a little." 

He pushes himself up with his hands on the arms of the chair and I slide one hand under his ass and slip one finger inside him then back out again quickly. Just cause I can. "Ah, god, Jim...." 

"That's good, baby." I lean up so my chest is against his back and wrap one arm tight around his waist, and hold him there while I position my cock against his entrance. He slowly slides down on me, making little noises of pleasure and when I'm fully inside him I lean back against the chair, pulling him back to rest against my chest. "Put your legs to the outside of mine, babe," I say, pulling at his thighs so they rest over mine, and his calves hang to either side of my legs. "Relax, baby. Just lay back and relax." 

He melts back against me, his muscles going lax, his head falling back against my shoulder. "Aaahhh, feels so good...." He's sitting on my lap, his back against my chest, my cock buried inside him. I spread my legs wide, forcing his wider, spreading him open for my hands and my senses. 

"Do you want to come now, or wait till after your nap?" I whisper to him, stroking my hands over his chest slowly, petting him, relaxing him. 

"Now. Please, man." 

"Okay, baby. Once now, and once later, hmmm? When you wake up?" 

He chuckles softly and says, "We'll see about that, won't we?" Then he turns his face up and back, toward mine, his eyes soft and sleepy, and offers his mouth to be kissed. 

Ooohhh, I love his mouth. I can get drunk on just the taste of that luscious mouth, his sweet flavor. The little sounds he makes when I suck his tongue. I can get high on the way his head falls back, and his lips part, and he just lets me take his mouth and use it however I want. I could come just from kissing him. But not yet, no, not for a long while yet. Cause first, Blair is gonna get his fantasy. 

I start moving my hips, thrusting up into him. I barely ghost my fingertips over his nipples and they harden instantly under my touch, and he moans against my mouth. I wrap one hand around his cock and stroke him slow and steady and tight, and in just a couple of minutes he's coming in my hand, pushing himself down against my cock, and up against my hands and gasping my name. 

"Jiiimmm...." 

"Good, baby?" 

"Yeesss...." he moans. I'm really close to coming and it's hard to keep from pushing into him, taking my own release. But this is about him, what he wants, so I don't. 

"Go to sleep, Blair. Let me hold you, inside and out, while you sleep." 

"Aahh, Jim. Love you...." 

"Love you too, baby." I pull the quilt off the arm of the chair and throw it over us, tucking it up under Blair's chin and down around our legs. I wrap my arms around him and crank my senses up high. Cause this is where the bet starts, where I earn his twenty bucks. 

I have to stay hard, and inside him, while he sleeps. While he naps on my lap with my hard cock up his ass, so I can wake him an hour later, and make him come again. When I'll finally get to come. When I'll earn his twenty bucks and his undying admiration. I'm surprised at how badly I want this. 

In just a couple of minutes he's asleep, wrapped in my arms, his head resting back against my shoulder, his cheek pressed against my chest. I have no trouble staying hard for him. All I have to do is smell his sweet skin, and the musk of his semen. I rub my fingers through it and spread it around his chest. Rub it into his nipples, and the scent rises off his sleep-warmed body and fills my senses. The softness of his skin, the slight tickle of his chest hair against my fingertips, the tight little muscle clamping down on my cock are enough to keep me hard for hours. 

Maybe I really could have done this all night, like he fantasized. 

<><><><><>

It's getting harder and harder not to come. He's been asleep for an hour and a half, and I've stayed hard inside him the whole time. But I can't last much longer. The way he smells when he's sleeping, warm and musky, like toast, and honey, and come, is overpowering my control. The dials are slipping higher and higher and I have to do it. I have to push up inside him. I start slowly. I don't want to wake him yet. I don't want to wake him till he's hard and writhing on my cock, and ready to come. I cup and roll his balls in one hand and stroke my other hand over his nipples over and over, till he starts to harden from the sensations outside and inside, as my cock brushes over his prostate, again and again. Within a couple of minutes I'm ready to come, and he's coming awake, moaning and moving against me. 

"Jim..." 

"Yeah, baby?" I gasp, breathless. 

"God, man, you did it, didn't you?" He twists his head back to look at me, and his smile goes straight to my cock. 

"Yeah, baby. Told you," I whisper against his mouth. He parts his lips and I slip my tongue inside and stroke it against his. 

"So good...." he mumbles against my mouth, and I can't take it any more. I have to come. Now. 

I take his hips in my hands and hold him there, tight, and I fuck him hard, shoving myself up deep inside him while he rides me. He throws his head back and gasps, and reaches one hand down to his cock and jerks himself off, and we come together. 

"Jiiimmm...." 

"Blaaaiiirrr..." 

Then he collapses back against me, and we try to catch our breath while our cocks soften, and I finally slip out of him. He sighs, and turns in my arms and curls up in my lap like a child, pressing his face to my chest and kissing me, right over my heart, over and over, soft, wet kisses. 

"Love you," he whispers. 

"Love you right back," I whisper back, my mouth pressed against his hair. "That'll be twenty bucks, baby." 

He chuckles softly and says, "You know, I have this other fantasy where you........" 

* * *

End Jim & Blair's Excellent Nap by Pink Dragon: pinkdragon456@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
